the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Hog / House of Defeat
House of Hog / House of Defeat are the 37th and 38th episodes of Season 3 of House of Anubis http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=514&networkID=25#.UVidL6LqnSh and are also the 187th and 188th overall. They aired on April 8 and April 9, 2013. View the Episode Gallery. Plot House of Hog Frobisher tries to capture Eddie and the sinners try to make him angry, but Eddie tricks them and doesn't become a sinner; Alfie records Fabian's eyes glowing red by using Nina as his weakness and shows it to KT; They try to dispatch a plan on how to rescue Eddie; Meanwhile Willow finds a hedgehog and names him after Victor; KT and Alfie rescue Eddie but Alfie says they have to stay here for his artifact is in the chimney; Mara and Joy argue which causes Mara to lose little Victor but little did they know he was under the bed the whole time; Joy asks Jerome to help get a hedgehog for Willow and he accepts but he's still upset with Joy; They end up finding the other hedgehog and Mara claims she found information that hedgehogs 'have good connection with their families', Willow names the other hedgehog after Trudy. As Alfie climbs up the chimney and gets his artifact, Frobisher hears and walks towards the chimney. Alfie jumps over to get the artifact, when Frobisher is about to look up the chimney. House of Defeat Frobisher sees Alfie. Alfie attempts to run, but Victor stops him. Eddie and KT get the box and Alfie gets taken by Frobisher. Willow is trying to keep the hedgehogs but Joy and Mara try to convince her they are wild. Alfie gets threatened by Frobisher by saying he will get Willow and Alfie becomes the last sinner. KT and Eddie go looking for the summer house. Frobisher must prepare for Ammut. Fabian and Patricia go off tearing the last page out of each book then say they are going to find the last piece and destroy it. Joy, Mara, Willow and Jerome each have a terrible itching since they awoken. Trudy thinks they have had a infestation of fleas. Fabian and Patricia figure out where the summer house is and KT and Eddie have to find it first though. All of Anubis House has fleas. Alfie is being mean to Willow and harshly says "Get away from me, flea bag". Alfie breaks up with Willow and immediately flirts with Joy and Mara in front of her, breaking her heart. Eddie and KT find a stained glass window with hieroglyphics on it and figure out that the statue under it is where the artifact is hidden. KT screams because Patricia has her and is threatening her with Fabian to give them the artifact, and KT wants Eddie to leave to protect the artifact. They trick them with the "pigeon poop". Frobisher has Caroline go to the Anubis house to verify everything is OK. KT and Eddie put together the artifacts. Eddie has a vision to place the staff in the center of the Tank Room. Denby catches KT. Eddie leaves to put the staff in its rightful place. Willow is really upset over Alfie and sets the hedgehogs free. Joy and Mara make up. Eddie runs into Willow, drops the key and Willow takes it. Jerome is still itching when Alfie starts dissing him about his girlfriends. Alfie makes Jerome feel bad for hurting Joy. Caroline, Fabian and Patricia ask KT for the last time where Eddie is. Eddie has arrived at the gatehouse and all the sinners are summoned back. Eddie approaches Patricia about her feelings and kisses her but it turns out to be a trick and Eddie and KT run to place the staff. Ammut is rising, but Eddie is just in time to stop her. Frobisher and the sinners are laughing because the staff was actually the staff needed for the event. Ammut arises from the underworld. Note: This is the last time that Nina Martin was mentioned. Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby * *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis